Nuestra Historia
by ChickenPie18
Summary: bueno básicamente los personajes son Hermione de Harry Potter y Effy de skins pero les cambie el nombre, espero les guste la historia no se porque la relacion de estas dos chicas me parece que tiene mucho potencial :D espero la historia sea de su agrado!


Capítulo 1:

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, como de costumbre fui directo al baño, y empecé con mi rutina diaria, me bañe unos 15 minutos luego de eso me lave los dientes, mientras lo hacía observaba mi rostro, y pensaba: "creo que no soy nada atractiva,"

No es que fuera fea, lo que pasaba es que no veía algo en mí que pudiera llamar la atención, a mi parecer era una chica común y corriente, pues mi pelo (lo único que me gusta de mi) era negro como la noche, mis ojos eran de un azul zafiro, (Desgraciadamente por la genética de mi padre y mi madre), mi piel blanca como la nieve, unos labios color carmín, y como mucho mediría un metro sesenta y nueve, esa era yo Charlotte Defoe. Después de terminar de lavarme los dientes fui a mi habitación a escoger la ropa que usaría ese día, tome un pantalón negro entubado, una camisa morada y un suéter de rayas negro en el fondo y las líneas blancas delgadas, mis vans favoritos negro con morado y mi cinturón estilo punk, esa era mi forma de vestirme y realmente no me importaba un pepino lo que pensaran como lo hacia, luego baje y tome el desayuno de siempre, un pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja junto con mis pastillas, sin ellas no soportaría todo el día, salgo de casa y espero el autobús en la parada, doy un suspiro y pienso.

"De nuevo no hay nadie en casa…"

El bus llega y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela, entro y veo los grandes pasillos llenos de alumnos, y vuelvo suspirar por segunda vez en el día, tengo el presentimiento que va ha ser un día diferente.

De pronto veo a una chica acercase a mi, es Lucy, mi mejor amiga y la única.

-. Holaaa! Como estas?

-. Bien, le respondo algo fría, a lo que se da cuenta por la cara de ofendida que puso.

-. Veo que no estas de humor que digamos , lo dice con una cara de estarme analizando.

-. Ja, alguna vez lo he estado? (sarcástica)

-. Jajajaja, que chistosa charlie.

-. Bueno, vamos.- le contesto fría otra vez.

-. Esta bien…- lo dice triste

Nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, Química, como la ODIO!.

Lucy se sienta una mesa mas atrás de la mía, yo me quedo en una mesa con un asiento vacío.

Conozco a Lucy desde los 8 años, es una chica bastante enérgica para mi gusto, somos como el Gin y el Gang, Lucy tiene el pelo largo de un color rubio intenso, y sus ojos son celestes y digamos que tiene una sonrisa tierna, muchas personas se aprovechan de su inocencia, pero para eso estoy yo para protegerla, mas que amigas somos…. Como hermanas.

Salgo de mis pensamientos, el profesor esta entrando a la clase, y siento que las pastillas empiezan a hacer efecto, sonrio para mis adentros, No solo odio química, también lo odio a él, puede decirse que tiene un trato "especial" para mi,( es un odio mutuo.)

Veo que no trae la misma cara de perro enojado de siempre, puedo ver que trae una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro,

-. (susurrándole a Lucy) veo que paso una noche caliente, (Sonrisa Picara)

-. Charlotte! Por favor como piensas en esa cochinadas!, sonrojada.

te hagas la tonta yo se que tu también lo pensaste ja. ( cara de yo se que tu también)

-. No….y…

Prof. Patersson: (interrumpiendo la conversación) Disculpen todos tengo un anuncio que darles.

Todos voltean a verlo.

Prof. Patersson: Bueno chicos, tenemos una alumna nueva en la escuela, espero que la traten bien y la hagan sentir en casa.

Mientras él esta dando su estúpido discurso, yo veo hacia la ventana, esta lloviendo muy fuerte, me encanta cuando el día esta así, de pronto veo a alguien entrar a la clase, mi corazón se acelera mucho, casi como si fuera taticardia, siento algo en el estomago, ¿Qué es esto que siento?, tal vez son las pastillas, y ahí estaba ella con un vestido blanco que se le veía muy bien, una chaqueta azul suave, tenia los ojos color caramelo su piel es de un blanco ligeramente bronceado, su pelo es castaño claro, ondulado, le llega un poco mas debajo de los hombros, en conclusión ella es hermosa, sus ojos ven por toda la clase hasta que ven los míos, tal vez es mi imaginación pero por la cara que hizo podría decirse que se sorprendió de verme, las dos entramos como en un trance, ninguna rompía el contacto hasta que:

James: uyyyy yo me encargo de hacerla sentir bien.

Puedo ver como ella se incomoda por el comentario de james, él es el patán de la clase solo piensa en sexo si pudiera se cogería hasta a las hormigas.

Prof. Patersson: mmm..James…, bueno chicos, bueno ella es Emma Leblanc, unas palabras para tus nuevos compañeros.

-. Eh …. Bueno pues….. espero llevarme muy bien con todos, y entablar buenas relaciones (eso mismo lo dijo mirándome a los ojos)

James: y yo espero llevarme muuyy bien contigo (guiñándole un ojo)

***Toda la clase rie y ella sonríe de lado viendo el piso incómodamente.

-. Bueno Emma puedes sentarte en ese lugar (luego me mira y con un tono ofensivo dice) Esperemos que la señorita Defoe no la mal encamine.

*** yo siguo apoyada con el dorso de mi mano en mi mejilla, y levanto las cejas en señal de que me daba igual lo que el digiera. Emma se sienta a mi lado y sonrie no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato así que volteo la cara hacia la ventana.

-. Lo siento…. No quería … incomodarte. ( tono triste)

-. …

no puedo ni hablarle … ella voltea al pizarrón, puedo ver algo en sus ojos…. Es una lagrima?, GENIAL, no la conozco y ya la hice llorar. Charlotte eres una estúpida.

El timbre suena y la clase finaliza.

Yo tomo mis cosas y me dirijo con Lucy a nuestra siguiente clase, de la nada solo quedamos Lucy y yo en el pasillo, se escuchan pasos atrás y parecen no saber a donde ir.

-. Charlie, mira es la chica nueva…. Me parece que no sabe a donde ir, la ayudamos?

-. Me da igual, (tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo)

-. Vamos Charlie es nueva pobrecita se puede perder, además a mi me agrada.

-. Esta bien.

-. Yayy (happy face)

Nos detenemos y Lucy empieza a caminar donde esta ella que parece que busca algo en un papel, me imagino es su horario de clases.

-. Hola! Mi nombre es Lucia Becker.

-. Ahh… hola. ( sorprendida)

-. Veo que estas perdida, si quieres podemos ayudarte.

-. Podemos?

-. Si mi amiga y yo, ella busco a la amiga osea yo.(al ver que era la chica grosera de química se sonrojo y volteo la cara)

-. Ahh.. no hay problema.. yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-. Noo… no es ningún problemita igual siempre llegamos tarde a clase, verdad Charlie!

-. ….mmm… si…., digo algo molesta por el comentario.

-. Bueno, esta bien, dándole el papel a Lucy.

-. Por cierto puedes llamarme Lucy (sonrisa Tierna), a que casualidad tenemos el mismo horario, genial!, entonces ven con nosotras.

-. Ah que bien, bueno… yo las sigo.

Nos dirigíamos a la clase de historia, Emma estaba a la par mia, sentía como mariposas, de pronto todo se volvió borroso y me dio mucho sueño, eran las pastillas, llegamos a la clase, esta vez Emma quedo un lugar adelante mio y Lucy estaba a mi lado.

-. Oye Charlotte dime que demonios te pasa?

-. A que te refieres?

-. No Se te portas raro cuando estas con Emma.

-. Por favor Lucy no seas ridícula apenas la conozco, además no estoy lastimando a alguien o si, [ si, a ella], Cuando no mi conciencia.

-. No… pero … nose, pero trata de ser amable con ella si?

-. Esta bien.

Asi pasamos las tres las siguientes horas hasta la hora de almuerzo.

-. Oye Emma y por qué te transfirieron para acá?

-. Bueno lo que pasa es que mi papá viaja mucho así que mi mama y yo decidimos venir hasta acá para poder tener una vida….mmm mas "normal"

-. Mmm ya veo y no extrañas a tus amigos.

-. Bueno… realmente no tenia muchos amigos, yo era la nerd del colegio entonces era raro que alguien se me acercaba y realmente prefiero estar sola a veces.

-. Eso es triste, eres como Charlotte pero más agradable, pero no te preocupes ahora nosotras seremos tus nuevas amigas.

-. Oye no hables asi de mi.- le jalo el cachete a Lucy

-. Jajaja

La risa de Emma era tan agradable para mis oídos, que me quede embobada mirándola, y ella me miraba sonriendo a mi, otra vez entramos en una conexión, era tan agradable hasta que…

-. Hola muñeca, te gustaría salir esta noche conmigo?,- genial era james molestando de nuevo a Emma.

-. Ehh. Yo…

-. Vamos la vas a pasar muy bien conmigo, además deberías de sentirte afortunada, soy el mas popular de la escuela, tengo un buen auto, dinero, todas las chicas me desean, Vamos di que si.

-. Bueno.. pues yo… no se…

De la nada james la toma de la muñeca, levantándola bruscamente, la toma de la cintura y se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, toda la cafetería se callo para ver cual seria su siguiente paso, lo que mas me molesta es que Emma no hizo nada, tal vez le gusta el tonto de James, por alguna razón mi corazón se entristece mas de lo que ya esta, pero yo reaccionó al ver la cara de enojo de Emma, esa era la señal que yo esperaba y sin mas.

-. Hey tu idiota, sexo maniático.

-. Ha!?

-. Si tu el imbécil que tiene a MI amiga, dejala si quieres conservar tu "hermoso" rostro.

-. Oye perra quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera.

-. Jajaja me da risa ver a los imbéciles enojados, perdon que me decias.

-. No te metas conmigo o si no, (suelta a Emma y ella se esconde detrás de mi)

-. Si No que, Vas a golpearme? O tal vez vas a cogerme? Porque la segunda me da más miedo.

Toda la cafetería se rio de él.

-. Asi pues no me acostaría contigo ni con los ojos vendados, eres una perra emotiva, esta bien si tanto la quieres para ti quédatela, lesbiana!

Solo se escucho la risa de el y de su grupito.

-. Que imbécil. Jajajaja, ( Tome la Mano de Emma Entre la mia, sentí algo raro pero me gusto asi que las apreté mas duro, eso ultimo que dijo no me lo esperaba asi que me desubique un poco)

-. Esta bien ya me harte, se dirigía dispuesto a pegarme pero me le adelante.

Le di un derechazo en la nariz, por el dolor se cubrió la cara, a si que le di una patada en el estómago, pero la vida da vueltas inesperadas y me tomo de la muñeca apretándola fuertemente, luego me tomo por el cuello y lo estrujo fuertemente, no podía respirar y oí a alguien tomarlo del brazo y pedirle que me soltara, el voltio a ver y aproveche y le metí una patada en su "orgullo".


End file.
